


Only Way

by skekMal



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M, the darkening can do much more than to take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: I made this story inspired by the drawing by my friend!Here is the art, looks how aamazing it is!!https://www.furaffinity.net/view/40299067/
Relationships: skekMal/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 8





	Only Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobbie/gifts).



skekSo never thought much if something he does is wrong or not. He indulged in whatever came to his mind, and after unveiling skeksis' plans towards the gelfling, he felt even more in power to do as he pleases.

No more hiding his intentions.

No more hiding his plans and no more - boundaries.

  
He didn't feel so free since many trine.

The only thing that was slicing his soul in half was skekMal's departure. The Hunter was not only his lover but a faithful ear to listen to him when he was in the ill mood - and wise advisor when he was troubled. When he saw him perish in smoke, he felt as his rotten heart squeezes and starts pumping black-tinted, tainted blood.

Last days, that skekSo, who felt skekMal as an only good ally worth having, was broken and shattered in millions of crystal shards, which were scattered through Thra, unable to be fixed.

His only relief now laid in Darkening itself.

When he managed to summon the darkened form of a Hunter for the first time, by the strength of his longing, he did the first thing that came to his mind - took him in his arms, and later... it happened.

The Darkening was generous to him when he was coming hard, taken by a much bigger form of his ghastly lover.

Now it became a routine, sweet, or maybe bittersweet routine, when he was allowing the darkening form the Hunter and couple with him in the darkness of his chamber.

It was all he had and all he wanted now.

His talons pulled the cords of the drapes that were separating his chamber from the corridor. Dimly lit by crystal lamp, the room was inviting, and so well known... with a not less known form sitting on his bed, his pinkish-purple eyes gleaming in the night like surely gleamed in the wilderness, with bright green, like grass.

skekSo walked to the bed, his mind galloping forth, his soul shattered again, because they were purple, not green.

But it was all he had and he will take it, as long as his strength allows him.

Slowly pulling his robes down, allowing them to cascade on the floor, he stood there bare, looking with intensity at the darkening skekMal before him.

Thra, he looked so fine. As always, he looked like made from muscles and that didn't change. he was naked of course, the Darkening, as guessing his needs, never created clothes on his lover.

And there, between his legs, something was budding, thick and hard, and he knew already that he won't ask himself that question again - is it wrong?

He was not only an Emperor but also a lost person. He lost what he was sure will be certain.

No holding back.

He deserved it.

His thin hand ran through skekMal's toned chest. It felt the same, Thra forbids, it felt the same, the same texture of the skin, the same scars.

  
His fingers delved between Darkening's legs.

His heated mind created them just like the real Hunter's. The realization was both painful and heartwarming.

Suddenly the apparition grasped on him and pushed him down, down, so his beak was between his tights.

"You learn, ah?" skekSo grinned. His tongue slipped from his mouth, coiling around the purple flesh. It tasted the same, and it was more than enough. It was skekMal, who usually stimulated with his tongue, but this... this was not only strangely right but also so deliciously perverse, he wouldn't stop sucking him off, even if he could.

But Hunter's hands were pressing him harshly against his phalluses and it also was good enough. He had no choice - this was good too.

Darkening wanted him, and he knew it. It was feeding on him just as it fed his power, and this, this act, was sucking the life from him, even harder than charging himself up over the purple pit.

He didn't care. He wasn't scared.

It was skekMal. It was all he had.

Daring to part his beak from Hunter's cocks, he stood up, feeling the pain in his whole body. As usual lately. But that didn't stop him.

There was the point of no return and he knew he passed it long ago.

Taking him in, he could only think about the youth, the carefree frolicking in the light of the three suns. How skekMal, pinning him to the ground was fucking him till he was limp. The sore muscles after training with him. The first hunt he accompanied skekMal on, the first prey he sank his fangs into.

Blood. He wanted blood. He was made for it. They both were made for it.

"Use your talons," he grunted. " _Bleed me_. Do it."

The Darkening complied, his fangs bit hard into his shoulder and nails scratched his skin, urging trickling red on the surface.

skekSo could only moan painfully at that.

It was so skekMal.

It was so them.

And it was the only thing that mattered now. The only thing he now had.

Maybe the current feeling of freedom was only an ilussion. And the only thing that could even make him really free, was the Hunter and his honesty and the pressure between his legs, which only he could relieve.

" _skekMal_..."


End file.
